Gringotts
by Writer688
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts only to become headmaster for Dumbledore has vanished! Everything was under control, until one night McGonagall finds Gryiffindor Tower empty. The search is on!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Remembrance and Shock  
  
It was nightfall. As the trees swayed back and forth to the constant shifting winds in the Forbidden Forest, only one light was visible in Hogwarts this damp, cold January evening. The light belonged to the headmaster; there he sat among the trinkets and gizmos which he never dared to touch as they belonged to his predecessor, Albus Dumbledore. It was only a year ago, though it felt just like yesterday, that Dumbledore had vanished. It had been daylight, yet for some reason the day had seemed dreary and gray and no one knew why except him. He felt so much guilt weighing upon his shoulders; as if it was his fault all long, like he could have prevented Dumbledore's disappearance. But it had only been his final year at Hogwarts; he had come of age in the wizarding world now. Yet, he had seen it happen, just like he had envisioned the Ministry of Magic and its Department of Mysteries during his fifth year. He had felt it indeed; he knew that something was going to occur. The continuous dreams almost every night were keeping the headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry up into the early morning hours and tonight was no exception. So again, he was unable to sleep and again pondering the disaster. But, in turn, his thoughts always reflected back onto his initiation as headmaster here at school. It always amazed him, as he thought back, how the day after his seventeenth birthday he received a letter via owl from Professor McGonagall that Dumbledore had vanished and she needed his presence at the school immediately. He had been enjoying one month of no worries (he was glad he never to hear the word homework ever again) and having to be back at school for the next year. He was still living with the Dursley's; his Uncle Vernon, still a plump, short-tempered man as he always and his wife Petunia, still skinny and bony. And then of course there was Dudley, or Dudders as his mother still called him even though he was seventeen years of age. But it had only been he, Uncle Vernon, and Aunt Petunia that summer for Dudley had been away at professional wrestling camp attempting to fulfill his dream, and it was only if he had not beaten up another camper, that he would have achieved his goal, but lucky for him, he was allowed to continue to stay at the camp because his counselor said he had showed "real potential" when beating up the camper. It was because Dudley was not home that entire summer, that Harry was having an almost normal life, for the exception that he still resided at number four Privet Drive, his home since before he could remember, and of course the fact he was a wizard. Although he was left with his aunt and uncle, things were not so bad. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had come to live with Harry's "problem" and "severe disability" as they called it, but were still very cruel. Harry was also very thankful that he had finally reached the age where he could practice magic outside of school and not be sent an owl from the Ministry of Magic. Even further, his uncle and aunt had finally let him have company over! Ron and Hermione, his friends since his first year at Hogwarts, had come over on more than one occasion, like on his seventeenth birthday. It had been his first official party and there had been a wonderful cake (Hermione had grown into quite a cook) topped off with candles and all. That day they celebrated, practiced spells and charms in the backyard (very much to his aunt and uncle's dismay), and played many games of wizard's chess. The three of them also talked about Quidditch, Harry's favorite sport, though he was angry with himself that he missed registering to have a spot in the tryouts. Because he was relaxing right after he left Hogwarts, he forgot to apply for a position.  
  
His mind suddenly jumped back to the present; he had heard a knock on his door. He took out his wand and quietly whispered, "Timalus" and out from his wand shot red swirls which formed numbers, that when came together said 2:33AM. He heard the knock again, but this time a soft voice which followed, "Potter! Potter! It's McGonagall, Open the door!"  
At this, Harry hastened to open the door to his quarters. He unlocked the door just enough to see a cheery, yet tired looking Professor McGonagall.  
  
"Up again, Harry?" she inquired.  
  
"Yes, I can't get over the fact -"  
  
"I've heard the story too many times, Potter," she interrupted.  
  
"What is it Professor?" Harry questioned. "You seem to be very nervous."  
  
"Headmaster," she spoke taking deep breaths, as she proceeded, "all the students from Gryffindor Tower, are, are -" She stopped to inhale. "- Are gone!"  
  
A rush of terror swept through Harry's body and he acting unknowingly; he whipped out his wand from the pocket of his night gown (he always slept with it for safety) and ran down the spiral staircase followed closely by McGonagall. At the foot of the stairs stood the familiar faces of Professors Flitwick, Snape, Lupin, Sprout and Trelawney, as well as Professor Hagrid. They all had horrified looks on their faces, all except Snape, as Harry quickly glanced at each of them in turn and then found himself dashing off down the hallway followed by McGonagall and the other professors toward Gryffindor Tower; all the way Harry trying to stay calm and hoping for the best.  
  
** Please, please, please review!!! The second chapter will come soon, but in the meantime, remember the 2 R's: Read and Review. Thanks guys! ** 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Common Room  
____________________________________________  
  
DISCLAIMER: Anything you recognize is of the wonderful J.K. Rowling's.  
Everything else is mine. Thank you.  
_____________________________________________  
  
Harry felt like it was taking him hours just to reach the portrait of the fat lady; Professor McGonagall was right on his heels as he could see through his peripheral vision. Nervousness was building up inside of him, and he began to listen to McGonagall's feet against the marble make sort of a soft stomp; it was soothing for him at the moment. He turned left at the end of the corridor and straight ahead, the portrait coming into sight. He quickly glanced backward to make sure his pace was reasonable, but it wasn't. He continued on, only a few large strides from the portrait. Once there, he stopped, inhaling deeply as McGonagall came into view. Without even resting for a moment, she attempted to say the password. "Bufferbuff," she blurted. She waited a few seconds to gather herself and then tried again. "Butterbeer."  
  
"You may enter," the fat lady calmly said.  
  
An in they went, McGonagall first, followed by Harry. The other professors, tired from the run, hands on hips, filed into the main entryway a few seconds after Harry. Harry proceeded into the common room seeing empty chairs, tables, untouched books, and the remains of a fire, appearing to have died much earlier in the night. He began to shout orders, in a booming voice which resounded through the room as professors began to climb the stairs to the dormitories and the bathrooms and a few who proceeded to look in the closets. Wand still in hand, he began to search the common room by himself searching for any sign at all of footprints or trails. Five minutes passed and all of them were unsuccessful. It was ten minutes later; the professors congregated in the middle of the room to give the status of each area. Each had not seen or found anything suspicious.  
  
Harry was getting desperate. The other professors had begun to search again, just in case. Harry had not reached the fireplace yet. He examined the perimeter of the hearth. It was then he noticed there was some sort of powder beginning at the front of the hearth leading into the center of the fireplace. He bent down to get a better look. He picked up a small portion of it with his thumb and pointer fingers; it was a blackish-green. He put it up to his lips and sampled some on his tongue. He began to gag trying to cough but he could not. The aftertaste lingered for a while longer as Harry tried to think of where he had tasted something so foul like this powder. Then it hit him harder than a Disabling Charm; he quickly shouted to the other professors and they dashed out of their spots and were at his side in an instant. They all were eager (all except Snape of course) to see what the headmaster had discovered. Harry pointed downward in the direction of the powder, a look of disgust upon his face.  
  
"What is it 'arry?" Hagrid asked intently, worry within his voice. The others nodded in unison, all with looks of apprehension stretched across their faces.  
  
"Floo powder," Harry exclaimed. "It's floo powder."  
  
* * * * *  
  
There all of them stood, dumbfounded really. No one had expected such a  
thing. Professors Trelawney and Sprout began whispering to each other.  
"Oh Sybil, this is terrible," Professor Sprout said.  
"Indeed," Professor Trelawney replied. She pulled her voice even further than a whisper. "I told Minerva I had foreseen something like this, but she didn't listen."  
  
"And frankly, Sybil, I'm not either." Professor Sprout had abruptly ended the conversation leaving Trelawney quite befuddled.  
  
The room became quiet again. No one knew how to react. There were blank looks on all their faces. Harry had known that it was floo powder because the taste had reminded him of his bad experience with it when he was staying with the Weasley's at the Burrow and how they had used it to get to Diagon Alley that year. No one could forget the dreadful taste of it more than he for he had swallowed some while stepping into the green fire; it had thrown his pronunciation off.  
  
It was then that Snape had spoke and everyone turned to listen. "That's preposterous!" he cried out. "There is no way that this can be possible. Everyone knows that no person can Apparate, Disaparate or even use floo powder in Hogwarts. The only place that floo powder can be used is in the headmaster's office," he stated. He shot Harry a sinister look yet his face seemed satisfied. He has given his two cents worth, Harry thought, as he returned the look. Professor Snape had never gotten the Defense Against the Dark Arts position the entire time Harry had attended the school and Harry saw to it that this would never occur. Harry hoped that Dumbledore would reappear so he could take his position as headmaster back, so Harry could go home and enjoy the rest of his life.  
  
Harry now turned his attention to the fireplace now and saw Professor Lupin kneeling on the landing inspecting the chimney. Lupin's wand as Harry noticed was glowing with a yellow light; he had used the Lumos Spell.  
  
"Nothing in the chimney, Harry," Lupin said as his head became visible again.  
  
Something was bothering Harry. It didn't make sense. There was a trail of floo powder, but it could not be used except in his office fire. Suddenly, his face lit up. Snape was glowering. He sprang from his seat by the fireplace catching Professor Trelawney by complete surprise and had it not been for Professor McGonagall's quick thinking, Trelawney would have been laying flat on the floor.  
  
"Thought of something, Potter?" Snape asked scowling.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I have," he replied. "I've got an idea. Every-"  
  
"Well, I see that brain of your is still working properly," Snape interrupted.  
  
Harry ignored him and continued with what he was saying. "Everyone keep searching. I want to know if you have found anything new when I return."  
  
With this final remark, Harry acknowledged Hagrid's everything-will- be-okay smile with one of his own smirking faces. He then turned and sped out of the common room, heading towards his office, all the while his smirk turning to a grin, until his dimples began to show. There might be hope, he thought, as he ran down the corridor, there truly might be hope.  
  
**Hope you enjoyed the second chapter...Please, please review guys! :-) The third installment to come soon,  
Writer 688 


End file.
